Strike to the samurai
by stela
Summary: Actores exentricos trabajan junto a un chico samurai moderno en un tributo al Bushido y una chica cambia la vida de un hombre. Malos entendidos y pintorescas situaciones escena 2
1. Escena 1

¿Que pasaría si toda la cuestión de Samurai 7 fuera en realidad la filmación de una serie y los 'samurai' fuesen simples actores haciendo un tributo a la película seven samurai?

* * *

Se que en realidad de eso se trata Samurai 7, pero decidí poner una idea que me surgió por aquí en universo alterno bastante moderno a ver que les parece.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Samurai 7, Seven Samurai y los conceptos de tales series y película pertenecen por completo a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Hago este Fan fic sin fines de lucro y por amor al arte. Ahora, los personajes no relacionados son míos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Escena 1**

El camerino era solamente iluminado por las tenues luces del aparador y en el espejo podía observarse el reflejo del actor que se miraba así mismo. Pero Kambei estaba mas absorto en los refunfuños de su mal humor que en ver su apariencia ante el espejo.

El actor de mediana edad mantenía su larga cabellera color marrón en un estado mas saludable que el que muchas mujeres lograban conseguir. Pero sus ojos, a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, en ese momento miraban a los recuerdos de la discusión sostenida con la producción de aquella serie. Todavía no lograba entender como se dejó convencer por el productor para que utilizaran su verdadero nombre para el personaje que representaría. Sus ojos marrón destellaron de furia.

-"¡Horrible! Ahora no podré trabajar en otros papeles. La gente me recordará solo por este trabajo. '¡Bien hecho Kambei! Acabas de matar tu carrera.' Ahí iba otra mueca que dibujaba los fuertes contornos de su rostro.

Ya era un actor de mediana edad y homosexual a voces. Había realizado varios trabajos anteriormente por los que se le reconocía pero ésta serie había sido el éxito de su carrera y envuelto como estaba por la fama que iba tomando todo desde que los rumores de que la serie se filmaría, se dejó convencer por el director a que usaran su verdadero nombre para su personaje. Aunque en realidad todos los actores se habían permitido ser enredados por la fama y dejado usar sus nombre; era a él a quien realmente le preocupaba.

No era tan joven como antes y estaba convencido que esto sería el fin de su carrera. Para empeorar las cosas mientras estaba todo el reparto, incluido él, con el productor, recibió una llamada que le complicaría su día. Su hija, sí leyeron bien, su hija deseaba ir a vivir con él a Japón. La madre de la chica le llamó como solía hacer para darle las quejas sobre ésta y entre una cosa y otra le dejó caer que había encontrado la habitación vacía, y en la impresora una confirmación de la salida de un vuelo que llegaría a Tokyo en aproximadamente siete horas.

"¡Sarah! ¿Cómo permites que esa chica haga lo que se le venga en gana?!"

-"_Es igual a ti, ¿que quieres que haga?! Ya cumplió la mayoría de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera._"

-"¿Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¡MALDICIÓN!! Tendré que sacar cita con el cirujano plástico."

_-"¡Por los mil rayos! ¡Kambei! Estamos hablando de tu hija aquí y tu preocupado por tus arrugas. Con un cuerno que seas gay,__ ¿no son ustedes los que ahora quieren adoptar?"_

-"Corrección viejita, **ellos** quieren adoptar. Yo soy un espíritu libre, sin atadura alguna."

_-"Si, si. Ya me sé tu historia pero si aquella tarde en la playa de Jamaica no hubieses estado tan borracho en realidad no tendrías ninguna atadura. La tienes desde hace 19 años y llegará a vivir contigo en__ siete horas, ¡ups! Corrección, seis horas ya. Así que cariñito prepárale una habitación en tu apartamento."_

-"¡¡NO, NO Y NO!! En cuanto este en el aeropuerto te la envió por otro vuelo de regreso."

_-"Te reto a que lo logres. ¡Suerte Kambei_!"

-"Maldita bruja del demonio esta condenada que no ha sabido criar a una niña lo único que le envidió es ese cutis. Creo que si voy a sacar cita con el cirujano plástico en cuanto termine este trabajo."

Así, envuelto en su propia burbujita de botox y recuerdos halló Shichiroji a su mejor amigo, Kambei. Ambos se embarcaron juntos en la aventura de volverse los mejores actores de todo Japón desde muy jóvenes y aunque de por sí no había sido muy famosos, eran muy reconocidos de todas formas.

Habían pasado de todo un poco juntos y la confianza entre ellos era tanta que en privado Kambei solía llamarle esposa, por que era Shichiroji quien solía tener los pies mas en el suelo, recordándole las citas y algunas veces a vivir incluso. Este último renglón incluía recordarle su rol de padre durante los meses de verano y otros feriados en los que estuviese disponible por trabajo y otras veces, si estaba de humor, incluía de complacer a su amigo en...bueno otros asuntos. Esto pese a que el rubio estaba casado con una gran mujer de negocios.

Pero Shichiroji era todo un mujeriego y su esposa lo sabia muy bien, ella también tenia sus juegos por que después de todo siendo la dueña de varias discotecas reconocidas en el país no se podía ser tan inocente. Era una relación marital bastante extraña, la mujer vestía como las antiguas geishas aún en la época actual y él era todo un casanova con un mejor amigo homosexual. Pero eran un matrimonio que se entendía muy bien, solo tuvieron una gran pelea y de eso ya iban cinco años, cuando ella se enteró de los juegos manuales amistosos de ambos amigos.

Luego todo se olvidó y como si nada. Continuaron casados, por el amor que se tenían y por que ambos reconocían que pese a amarse de esa manera no podían atarse ni dejarse, así que acordaron que mientras no se pasearan sus aventuras por las narices del otro, todo estaría bien, ignorarían esa faceta de cada uno. ¿Quién más aparte de ellos mismos podría entenderlos?

-"¡Hey! ¡Kambei! El productor quiere que regreses al set de la ciudad. Necesita volver a rodar la escena de tu pelea con Kyuzo."

-"¡Ahhh! Ese chico es mi perdición, Shichiroji."

-"Bueno, es el único que realmente está entrenado en el arte del Bushido. So, que debe ser por eso."

-"Mucho más que eso."

-"Ya. ¡Esa mirada! Kambei. El chico te rechazó abiertamente y te dejó claro que no le interesaban los hombres."

-"A ti tampoco."

Una sonrisa cómplice se hizo en el rostro de ambos, mientras salían del camerino en dirección al set.

-"Pero soy curioso. Ese chico es muy serio y centrado. Sabe lo que quiere en la vida y en eso no esta incluido un hombre de mediana edad.", añadió Shichiroji tras un rato y cuando volteó a ver a su amigo notando lo extraño que estaba supo que había algo mas que le molestaba. "Esta bien. Dime de que se trata en verdad."

-"Llamó Sarah."

-"Así que fue ella quien llamó hace un rato. ¡Ay Sarah!... ¿Sabes? En verdad no me sorprende que te hayas vuelto gay después de ella. Esa mujer es una bruja."

-"Ya era gay cuando la conocí."

-"Amigo, perdona la sinceridad. pero tú te decidiste por completo a ser gay después de la relación fugaz que tuvieron."

Aquella era no otra mas que la verdad. Sarah sabia acerca de los rumores de Kambei, el actor que tras las cámaras y las luces prefería a los hombres. Quizá esa fuera la razón de que lo escogiera como su presa, ella era una caza fortunas y que mejor negocio que tener un bebé con un famoso; la pensión sería jugosa por los próximos 20 años. Además el factor de sus preferencias sexuales la dejaban libre para seguir su camino sacando fortunitas de otros y recibiendo el dinero.

Pero la pequeña Stacie Midori lo sabia. Conocía cada uno de los secretos de sus padres y que mejor forma que esa para manipular a una madre que solo la sacaba a pasear a alguna cita donde la requiriera y un padre del que sabia lo que dijeran los tabloides. Los veranos eran estupendos, viajes al reino mágico, Tailandia, ver los leones en África en vez de tras las rejas de un zoológico y comer dulces y helados a cualquier hora; ¡aahh! Aquel era el paraíso para cualquier niño.

Lamentablemente la realidad es que los niños necesitan disciplina y abrazos, corrección y amor. Un balance y una estabilidad que ella jamás tuvo. Así que con su recién sacado pasaporte de mujer adulta se compró un vuelo directito al Japón, el único lugar del planeta que no había pisado y era por que su padre residía en el. Muchas veces se preguntaba si la odiaba o le era tan repugnante que por eso no la dejaba pisar territorio de su país. Estaba harta de ser la pieza clave en las actuaciones de 'madre soltera' de su progenitora; sus amistades eran todas superficiales y lo sabia muy bien.

Era mas despierta que el resto de las chicas de su edad. Tuvo que madurar para cuidar de si misma y afortunadamente eso la llevó a siempre ser la mejor en todo lo que se proponía. Ballet, arte, atletismo, música, etc. Pero su objetivo de ser la número uno era el de ser el orgullo de sus padres, que ellos fueran a verle en las actuaciones, en las premiaciones académicas y aplaudieran junto al resto de los padres que con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzaban a abrazar a sus hijos frente a todos y que luego en alguna reunión social presumían de los premios y talentos de estos.

Pero para ella nunca fue así, siempre terminaba sola en su casa una vez terminada las ceremonias de premiación para escapar de la soledad y la tristeza que le hacían sentir aquellos chicos mimados. Hasta que se cansó de todo y su intuición la llevó a buscar formas directas de salir del dolor. Sacaría buenas notas pero su tiempo libre tras de clases y las travesuras que realizaba le ayudaron a pasar al menos una hora diaria con su madre y unos 30 minutos a la semana de conversación telefónica con su padre. Al menos de esa forma, aunque fuera ganándose regaños, ellos hablaban con ella y le prestaban algo de atención.

La vida de familia había sido su tabú. Por eso ahora se había puesto un nuevo objetivo y nadie la disuadiría de ello.

Con ese pensamiento bajó del taxi, con unas gafas oscuras de marco ancho color blanco cubriendo su mirada de los rayos del sol pero no de que ella viera por primera vez el portón de los Studios en que trabajaba su padre. Allí se hallaban dos guardias de seguridad que por su porte serio se dejaba ver que no cederían a sus peticiones.

Salió de su meditación cuando escuchó al taxista que por tercera vez le gritaba que le pagara.

"Si, si, ya te pago."

Después de arrojarle el dinero en el sillón este le sonrió dulcemente y le deseó buena suerte.

-"Si claro. 'Buena suerte' después de ver el billete." Murmuró en voz baja la pelinegra de ojos café.

Se había vestido para aparentar ser una de esas jovencitas refinadas. Los pantalones cortos color blanco en tela de hilo dejaban ver muchísimo de sus piernas torneadas en las practicas de pista y campo, la camisa color amarillo con un nudo en frente que dejaba al descubierto la camisilla de puntitos negros debajo y las pulseras de cuencas grandes que iban en combinación con el bolso y la cartera que llevaba en una mano y en la otra arrastraba una maleta. Todo ese atuendo le hacia sentir como una tonta a cada paso que daba. ¡HORROR para ella!

Estaba acostumbrada a la ropa sencilla, la que su madre jamás le permitía usar, jeans, zapatos deportivos, camisas con los diseños que a ella tanto le encantaban . Más ahora por primera vez había asistido a un salón de belleza, por su iniciativa, y el estirado de cabello que le habían dado a fuerza de un secador le hacia lucir ahora como una modelo. Tal vez era por esa razón que los guardias de seguridad pese a tener rostros serios y casi imperturbables, no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Se acercó hacia ellos como había visto a su madre hacer mientras se introducía a una fiesta, dando pasos en pequeños saltitos y seguros de belleza como de modelo con un pie enfrente del otro y al llegar donde ellos se aclaró su garganta para solicitar su entrada a una cita que tenia con el Sr. Shimada Kambei.

-"Su nombre señorita." Le dijo guardia número 1 mientras levantaba el comunicador que llevaba colgado de su correa.

-"Shimada Midori."

Inmutable de rostro pero con la voz entrecortada y en un japonés perfecto guardia número uno se comunicaba con la administración. La secretaria le solicitó que hiciera esperar a la visitante mientras se comunicaba con la persona encargada.

"_Por supuesto. Ahora a ver que va a hacer el viejo. Estoy segura que ya Sarah debió de llamarle. Pero me apuesto a que espera recibirme en el aeropuerto para montarme en un avión de regreso. Cínico. Veremos quien gana ahora."_

Dentro de los estudios la diligente secretaria se movilizaba con rapidez hacia el set donde filmaban Samurai 7, allí le comunicó su mensaje al asistente de producción quien en esos momentos vio entrar al set a Kambei junto a Shichiroji.

En el área de maquillaje se encontraban los comediantes Heihachi y Gorobei, este último compartía la misma pasión que Kambei, en el amor, pero en este momento estaba sentado junto a su amigo hetero haciendo reír a las maquillistas, con la esperanza de que alguna le echara el ojo a Heiachi. Mientras que en el centro del plató se hallaba sentado en el suelo y en posición de loto el estoico Kyuzo, meditando mientras esperaba la llegada de su colega para la escena.

Por otro lado del set como dos adolescentes normales se hallaban los sobre vestidos Katsu y Kikuchiyo rodeados de refrescos y comida chatarra, bromeando sus ridículos vestidos de época, especialmente el de Kikuchiyo quien tenia que hacer un doble esfuerzo para mover su disfraz metálico mientras realizaba las escenas.

Todos hablaban animadamente y eso hizo que Kambei disfrazara su malhumorada frustración mas fácilmente, pero la fachada solo duró hasta que Atsuko, la asistente del productor, le comunicara el mensaje que le diera la secretaria de administración y éste explotó. Ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todo el personal y sus compañeros actores.

Shichiroji trató de calmarlo pero esto resultaba inútil.

-"Vamos Kambei, no es tan malo."

-"!Que no es tan malo? El mismo demonio se presenta a tu puerta y no es tan malo."

Sin esperar respuesta se precipitó hacia la entrada seguido por todo el Staff a excepción de Kyuozo que solo había observado la escena por unos instantes y luego cerrando los ojos nuevamente regresaba a sumirse en el estupor de su meditación. En parte agradecía el tiempo de silencio.

Pero el mismo no fue lo suficiente largo para profundizarlo cuando unos pasos marcados por unos tacones resonaron en el silencio. Definitivamente, no eran pasos que conociera; la frecuencia y ritmo de estos eran distintas a la de todos los que trabajaban allí, a la vez de la presión que se le infundían le dejaron ver, pese a mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, que la persona era una de gran curiosidad y temores, pero que haría todo lo posible por ocultarlos.

Realizando su análisis hacia la persona, se dio cuenta que eran profundos y estables como los de Kambei. Pensar en ello no le agradaba, por eso abrió sus ojos y descubrió la curiosa, pero a la vez perceptiva mirada de Stacie Midori Shimada.

-"De primera intención pensé que no eras real. Pero no creo que aquí hagan samuráis meditativos de tan buena calidad. Soy Midori, mucho gusto."

-"Kyuozo."

-"¡Ehh! Disculpa la interrupción pero estoy un poco perdida y pensaba que quizás pudieras ayudarme a buscar el set para la película Samurai 7."

-"Es este."

Mas animada y con una gran sonrisa de alivio Midori le agradeció por las indicaciones y que le permitiría seguir con su meditación. Aquella forma de sonreír le fascinó de una forma inexplicable, también el hecho de que no lo inundara de preguntas o conversación innecesaria. Por lo que cuando le preguntó si había meditado alguna vez ni siquiera había pensado bien sus palabras y eso era algo que no solía hacer con ninguna persona.

Durante los minutos de meditación que compartieron se dijo a sí mismo lo que le motivara a actuar tan precipitadamente solo fue una reacción reflejo de la misma curiosidad que ella desprendía de su ser.

A diferencia de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el interior del Studio en aquellos momentos, los alrededores se hallaban en pleno caos. Esto gracias a la histeria que emitía Kambei.

-"Creo que deberías calmarte, Kambei."

-"MI personaje es calmado. Lo que NO significa que yo lo sea. Ese pequeño engendro anda suelto por ahí, quien sabe lo que pueda hacer."

-"No será que realmente estas preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar al 'engendro'."

-"Ni en mil años. No recuerdas la ocasión que la llevamos al Reino Mágico y casi incendia el castillo de Cenicienta. ¡Por favor! Me preocupo por el bien del público en general."

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de los labios Shichiroji, la terquedad de su amigo no conocía limites en especial con Midori. No dudaba que la chica fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, siempre fue una niña traviesa, pero Kambei debía aceptar que se preocupaba por ella más de lo que dejaba ver. Además tampoco culpaba a Stacie Midori por lo del Castillo; ¿que niño que fuera dejado solo no aprovecharía la oportunidad de jugar con los fuegos artificiales del espectáculo para esa noche? Pero Kambei nunca le perdonó ese incidente por que ésta uso la entrada VIP que tenia gracias a él para hacer eso; no importaba cuan ocupado estuviese él con un 'príncipe azul' o que el otro adulto responsable, Shichiroji, estuviese tomando un masaje en el SPA.

La asistente Asuka se dirigió a los guardias de seguridad y les ordenó que continuaran buscando a la chica y una vez la hallaran la escoltaran de inmediato al plató. Se aseguraría de que les dieran una reprimenda a ambos por no estar en la condición física de correr tras una chica en tacones, pero por ahora ella debía asegurarse de continuar con la filmación. Una vez el productor saliera del cuarto de pre-producción tendría mil nuevas ideas por lo que debía encargarse de terminar con las mil anteriores antes de eso. Así que manipulando a los actores para que trabajaran, como sólo ella sabia hacer, les pidió a todos los demás que se adelantaran.

-"Si Asuka, ya se que debo regresar.", le dijo Kambei sin mirarla.

-"No dudo que sepas lo que tienes que hacer. También sé que entiendes que debemos terminar la escena."

Inhalación, exhalación, afuera negativo, adentro positivo; la respiración de ambos jóvenes estaba totalmente sincronizadas y Kyuzo se sorprendió de ello sin alterar su ritmo, nunca había hallado a alguien que pudiese seguirle en meditación tan bien.

Fue así como Heihachi, Gorobei, Katsushiro y Kikuchiyo encontraron a su compañero: Sentado en el suelo frente a frente, en posición de loto, a una hermosa chica de piernas muy bonitas. Pese a que el primer comediante fuese tan tímido como para vociferar sus pensamientos, sus compañeros si lo hicieron y esto fue lo que sacó de meditación a aquellos dos.

De una manera amigable, ignorando los piropos, Midori se presentó con ellos y mientras ella hacia esto por su propia iniciativa, Kyuzo se ponía de pie en con total estoicismo sencillamente observando la situación.

Entonces entró Kambei y el infierno se heló.

* * *

Ya que estas por aqui abajo aprieta el botoncito azul y deja tu opininion. Lo que digas dirá como correra esta historia.

Bye!


	2. Escena 2

Disclaimer: Samurai 7 no me pertenece, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro ademas de que lo unico que poseo son muchas deudas por que lamentablemente los escritores no somos muy buenos financieros no tienen nada que sacar de mi.

**Capitulo 2**

**Escena 2**

Las sonrisas de los chicos se helaron al ver como Midori cambiaba por completo la expresión amable que compartía con ellos un momento atrás, a una de total rudeza.

Voltearon a ver la razón de dicho cambio solo para encontrarse con otro rostro igual de agresivo, el de Kambei. Sin palabras éste se acercó al grupo y ellos se alejaron de la chica dejándole el camino libre hacia ella en una forma que podria definirse como cobardia.

-"¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ?"

Le dijo en un grito que heló a todos en sus sitios mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo. El peli castaño era conocido por dos facetas prominentes en su carácter; amabilidad exagerada y una exigencia sanguinaria.

-"Lo que por derecho me toca _**hacer**_." Acentuó sus palabras arrastrándolas como el silbido de una serpiente a punto de atacar. Mientras se acercaba a él desafiándole ignorando la depredadora mirada con la que le contestara.

-"¿Qué rayos podría ser eso? ¿Arruinarme la vida? Busca tu maleta que te vas de regreso."

-"A mi no me obligas ni me impones nada." Dijo ella safándose del agarre de Kambei "Esta vez las reglas las pongo yo. Estoy harta de ti y de ella, de la corredera de hombres que tienen ambos. ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡HARTA DE SU PROMISCUIDAD Y DE TU HOMOSEXUALIDAD, H A R T A!"

Si en algún momento esto le sorprendió Kambei no lo demostró, por que su rostro estoico e inmutable mostraba ninguna impresión. Tanto así, que al mismo Shichiroji resultaba irreconocible. Este adelantó un paso hacia ambos tanteando el campo de batalla que ambos crearan en cuestion de segundos; ella que respiraba agitadamente y su amigo que se había convertido en una roca sin emociones. Cuando dio el segundo paso, para convertirse como siempre en la bandera de paz no pudo lograr su cometido por que la mano salió templada y firme hacia el rostro de la chica.

-"Recoges tu maleta ahora mismo y te espero en el coche. Shichiroji voy a buscar el auto hazte cargo."

El silencio no se rompió y las lágrimas que todos esperaban de ella jamás salieron. Si no que murmurando y pateando cuanta cosa halló en el medio fue Midori a buscar su maleta quitándose los zapatos de tacón de malagana.

Tratando de ayudarle, Shichiroji fue a tomar la maleta de esta pero ella le gritó: "A mi no me toques nada. Me he encargado siempre de mi misma y tu pareces mas su criada que su amigo, así que no me toques." Esta ultima frase cargada de veneno en cada silaba.

El rubio no se inmutó ante las palabras de la pelinegra. Conocía bien esa parte de sus rabietas, Kambei la regañaba y ella se desquitaba con él, pero esta era la primera vez que Kambei le ponía una mano encima a Stacie Midori.

Decidió que esto lo arreglarían mas tarde. Pensaba que quizá ahora la llevaría a su apartamento y la dejaría estar un par de semanas con él. Pero Shichiroji fue el único que se sorprendió al hallarse en el aeropuerto.

Sin ninguna palabra dicha tomó asiento junto a la chica en la sala de espera mientras sus ojos azul gris observaban a Kambei quien se acercaba al mostrador de una aerolínea con mucha elegancia y como si no estuviese pasando nada, por algo era un buen actor. Mientras él no paraba de preguntarse que le diría ahora a la chica para que no le odiara.

De pequeña solía ser mas sencillo, un helado, o alguna cosa rara que quisiera incluso el viaje al safari fue idea suya. Cuando la pequeña de diez años sugirió ir al Animal Kingdom, él para ganar el favor de ella para Kambei, le dijo que su padre había tenido la grandiosa idea de un safari africano. Aquello era mas que una soberana mentira. Era solo que tendrían que firmar una película basada en la sabana africana pasadas las vacaciones con la niña y era mejor irse ambientando. De todas formas era una excusa para callar las excusas que pondría Kambei y estimular la imaginación de la pequeña.

Pero ya aquellas estrategias no le funcionaban. La niña ya no era una niña, si no una joven mujer y nada de lo que sabia acerca de mujeres podría usarlo con Stacie, ella era casi como una sobrina o una hija para él y era muy astuta. Volteó a verle y ella estaba allí, desvergonzadamente descalza en un lugar público y sentada como una busca pleitos bien vestida y bonita. Tenia el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano y a su vez el codo sobre su rodilla, la maleta frente a ella mientras su cabellera le caía a un lado, ganándose a la vez la mirada de varios chicos japoneses que al parecer esperaban la salida de su vuelo, pero esto a ella le pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Aún así como en un gesto de automática sobreprotección le echó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, pero ella no se inmutó ante esto.

-"Shichiroji nada de lo que digas te va a funcionar. Así que ahórrate la saliva."

-"Solo esperaba que surgiera la fiera en ti y me mandaras a volar."

No sabía por que, pero la mirada glacial que le dedicara le hizo sentir como si la mereciese y que por eso era el hombre mas miserable, infeliz, basura y rastra de la tierra.

-"No te pongas difícil pequeña, esto es por tu bien. En el fondo él solo quiere..."

-"Deshacerse de mi por su puesto. Para ese hombre soy peor que la peste bubónica. ¿Quien podría pasársela durmiendo en África con todos esos ruidos extraños a no ser que esté drogado? Yo no pude dormir una sola de las quince noches que estuvimos y el viejo estuvo roncando como una piedra."

'_Alarma, punto débil, ¡punto débil!' _ Gritó la mente del rubio.

Viendo la desorbitada mirada de Shichiroji se le ocurrió soplar algo de lo que hizo en aquel viaje solo para molestarlo más.

-"No te preocupes que después de encontrar las hojitas que él usaba, pude dormir de maravilla."

En ese momento y evitando cualquier incoherencia de parte de Shichirjoji, llegó Kambei y pegó un sello a la maleta de Stacie sin mirarla y le entregó un boleto de avión y una tarjeta de crédito mientras se ocupaba en verificar la hora en su reloj de mano.

-"Salida 9 en quince minutos. No creo que necesites mas viajes de verano conmigo, continuaré pagando esa tarjeta, úsala sabiamente. Suerte."

Con eso se alejó acomodando sus gafas de diseñador y Shichiroji le siguió no sin voltear a ver a la confusa Stacie Midori una vez más.

El viaje de regreso al Studio duró mas de lo previsto debido al tráfico y el rubio no pudo aguantarse mas. Así que durante el embotellamiento le soltó a su amigo:

-"¿Qué fue eso en el aeropuerto? Es como si le pagaras por mantenerse alejada de ti. Esa niña piensa que la odias."

-"Ya no es una niña y pronto encontrará un hombre que le dé mas dinero y se olvidará de nosotros."

Eso fue todo lo que comentaron al respecto, siendo el buen amigo que era no seguiría escarbando en la herida y Kambei no hablaría mas. Eso era lo seguro de este caso.

Una hora mas tarde estaban de regreso en el plató y Asuka se acercó a revisar el estado de ánimo a su actor principal. Este evadió los puntos principales diciéndole que solo era un problema familiar y que ya estaba resuelto, esto mientras se dirigía al área de maquillaje.

Con una mirada consternada por el cambio de humor del actor ese día la asistente de producción buscó respuestas en el rostro del amigo de éste.

-"Asuka, sólo tu lo sabrás. La chica es Stacie Midori _Shimada_."

Este vio en sus ojos que la mujer no entendía la situación por lo que continuó. "Es su hija, fue un desliz hace 18 años que no ha superado jamás, así que no lo presiones con saber más. Estate feliz de que trabajara mejor ahora que se ha ido."

-"La envió devuelta como prometió, entonces."

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza para confirmar su comentario y se marchó al área de vestuarios. Entonces ella observó detenidamente a su actor principal y notó la decisión de tomar el papel seriamente. De una forma mas seria de las que tomara en todos los días pasados. Esto se notó durante toda la filmación, en especial Kyuzo lo tomó en cuenta y lo agradecía a la vez. Al menos ahora ya no estaba dejándole caer indirectas de tono sexual durante la escenas que nada tenían que ver con lo que le insinuaba.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Midori estaba sentada observando el plástico entre sus manos. No entendía como podía tratarle de esa forma, si sumaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en los pasados 18 años no llegaba a un año juntos. No le molestaba y no le pedía nada, los viajes siempre eran idea de Shichiroji y tanto ella como su padre sabían que el rubio intercedía entre ambos.

Se sentía como si todos sus planes y sueños se escurrieran por el caño, si volvía con su madre, ésta no tardaría mucho en hallarle un pretendiente y casarla. Eso era algo que a fuerza de peleas, gritos y hasta un teñido de cabello azul le habían costado; así que en definitiva su madre no era una opción. Se recostó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el incomodo espaldar plástico del asiento. Por otra parte no podía cambiar el boleto para otra fecha, el maldito se había encargado de dejarla bien montada en ese avión.

Como el sonido de una mosca que se va acercando escuchó la conversación de un grupo de jóvenes, iban en el mismo vuelo que ella pero uno de los chicos compró por Internet para el vuelo equivocado. Miró nuevamente el boleto en sus manos, vuelo intransferible. Se puso nuevamente los zapatos y arrastrando su maleta se acercó a la atenta mujer del mostrador.

-"Este boleto dice vuelo intransferible. ¿Es lo mismo eso que si lo usara otra persona?" Preguntó en un tono de total inocencia.

-"Permite verlo pequeña." La mujer lo examinó en su computador. "Debe ser usado hoy pero será mejor que no lo extravíes no tiene nombre en él."

-"Gracias. Lo aseguraré bien." Concluyó regalándole su mejor sonrisa de niña buena.

Una vez estuvo de vuelta en su asiento de la salita su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro. En su empeño por que no lo asociaran con ella dejó el nombre en blanco Observó nuevamente a los jóvenes y uno de ellos le miró entretenido al parecer tratando de flirtear con ella, aprovechando esto le llamó haciéndole una seña para que se acercase.

-"Hola, soy Jirou." Le dijo mientras con su mirada le daba a entender que lo que veía le gustaba.

-"Yo, Stacie."

Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante para asegurarse el efecto. Una vez le tuvo sentado a su lado preguntó sobre su amigo y que era una pena que no se fueran todos juntos.

Al final; terminó con el boleto de avión del chico en el mostrador cambiándolo a su nombre y con fecha abierta. Una tarjeta de crédito, un boleto con el que podía salir en cualquier momento, un cambio de ropa y eso seria suficiente.

Si no podía visitar el país con su padre, lo visitaría sola. Pensó mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el baño del aeropuerto. Una vez fuera corrió con sus cómodos zapatos deportivos tras el primer taxi.

-"¿A dónde? ¡Hey! Usted es la chica de esta mañana. Se veía mas linda con el pantalón blanco. Aunque los jeans también le quedan bien."

Ella lo miró ceñuda y el chofer solo rió. Después de un viaje sin rumbo y una buena conversación de lo mejor del Japón con el chofer terminó en las calles Shinjuku. Posadas económicas y un buen Karaoke le asentarían el humor según el taxista.

Así que decidió hacer eso mismo. En algún lugar debía pasar la noche y andar con su maleta para todos lados no era nada práctico. Caviló un poco en varios detalles; desde subir tanto la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito que le diera su padre. Pero no, si lo hacia le llamarían rápidamente y sabría que no se había regresado como le ordenó. En cambio si la usaba 'sabiamente' el no se enteraría de dónde rayos estaría metida hasta que llegara la factura el próximo mes y su madre tampoco lo sabría por que no le iba a llamar. Ponerla de sobre aviso iba en contra de sus planes.

De esa forma se halló mirando un hoja pegada a un farol de la calle. Hotel que costaba quince dólares la noche, no estaría mal pasar a ver como era.

Terminar las metas de filmación para el día le creaba un estado de paz interior y aunque conseguirlo era una rareza, cuando lo asían llegaba la tranquilidad tan deseada. Aunque lo agradecía por una parte, por otra le costaba tragarla por que sabia lo que la de ese día había costado. Los sueños de una chica que por lo que pudo apreciar era una muy distinta del resto. No era solo porque meditó con él, otras chicas lo habían hecho para ganárselo. Pero ésta había logrado compenetrarse con él, algo que ni su sensei en todo el tiempo de entrenamiento consiguió. También estaba el hecho de que no intentara flirtearle ni nada. Sencillamente se sentó juntó a él como una buena niña. L o que le hacia preguntarse ¿Qué tipo de relación tendría con Kambei?

Así que sentía mucho que ella hubiese tenido que marcharse en esas circunstancias. Aparte de la confusión que sentía por lo sucedido entre ellos le agradecía también el que calmara, no sabia como, el hostigamiento por parte de Kambei hacia su persona.

Es que ese hombre no sabia recibir un no por respuesta y él le estaba dando muchos. Aniquilaba su ego y el hombre los sentía como incentivos que aumentaban sus deseos para que buscase otra forma de ganárselo. Pero es que no lograba conseguir otra forma de sacárselo de encima. Cada quien tenia sus preferencias y el cuarentón debía aprender a respetar que otros podían rechazarlo también él. Aunque ese grupo de 'los otros' estuviera formado tan solo por él.

Mientras recogía sus cosas en el camerino, Gorobei se le acercó para invitarle a cenar con los otros chicos. Tras pensarlo unos minutos se dijo que no era necesario crear mas lazos que lo unieran al grupo de actores. Ellos eran de ese medio, él no. Sólo le contrataron por que era el mejor en las artes del bushido en todo Tokio y aceptó para que estas fueran recordadas por generaciones. Tenia un propósito y una meta para haber aceptado el papel: que el bushido no muriera. Esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, no para entrar al medio.

-"No, gracias." Contestó secamente y con su usual seriedad y estoicismo.

"Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando chico, una salida de hombres."

Ante ese comentario levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. 'Salida de hombres' había dicho. ¡Si era gay!

"No." Le contestó añadiendo peso a su negativa.

"Bien chico, entonces nos veremos mañana."

No le contestó nada y el moreno tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Conocía esa clase de chicos, el rubio no tenia remedio.

Una vez fuera de los studios Kyuzo vio como sus compañeros pasaban en la elegante limosina de Kambei en dirección contraria a la suya. Ellos iban hacia las discotecas de renombre y donde la gente de clase alta se reunía. Mientras él se dirigía a su pequeño apartamento en la parte pobre de la ciudad. Por que tuviese ese trabajo no iba a dejar de ser quien era y ningún ladrón ni vagabundo de su barrio se atrevía a meterse con él; tan solo de mirarle estos temblaban ante el peso de su mirada. Como era digno de los samuráis en su época correspondiente.

Pasó algunas horas en su apartamento, entrenó, comió algo y se dio un refrescante baño. Mientras realizaba esta última tarea se le ocurrió que después de todo una cerveza fría en algún bar con Karaoke le haría bajar las tensiones del día. Ver como la gente hacia el ridículo le divertiría en gran manera su sarcasmo.

Una media hora mas tarde llegó a un bar cercano a su apartamento en Shinjuku. Al entrar pidió un cerveza de su marca japonesa favorita y se ubicó en un una mesa alta que se hallaba en un rincón oscuro desde donde podía observar cada parte del lugar mientras pasaba desapercibido.

Al momento que la mesera le traía su segunda cerveza se había ya acoplado al ambiente. Pero fue durante su tercera que sintió un extraño pinchazo en el fondo de su estomago. Una chica con el cabello negro largo y suelto, vestida con jeans azules algo sueltos, zapatillas deportivas; se hallaba de espaldas hacia el público mientras esperaba que la pantalla del Karaoke comenzara la nueva canción, no era otra mas que Midori.

Un grupo de chicos le hacían vítores pero a él estos no le causaban ninguna confianza Había vivido en Shinjuku gran parte de su vida y sabia como funcionaba todo. Los chicos estaban algo tomados y su experiencia le decía que si alguna chica llamaba la atención de un grupo así solo se metería en problemas y mucho más si estaba algo ebria como estaba ella en esos momentos.

¿Pero como habría ido a parar allí? ¿No la había llevado Kambei al aeropuerto?

Se dijo así mismo que aquel no era su problema. La observaría como hacia con todos los demás que se paraban a hacer el ridículo cantando.

Pero nadie como ella había estado allí. Lo supo mientras la voz de la chica llenaba todo el bar de alegría y a él se le resbalaba la cerveza de las manos. Soltó la botella con un sordo golpe sobre la mesa y se quedó estático escuchando la animada lírica que ella cantaba.

Conocía la letra, por supuesto pero la voz de ella era simplemente hermosa, agradecía no ser como los idiotas que llenaban el bar y la observaban como perros babosos, dispuestos a lamerle los pies.

Ella volteó hacia el público y comenzó a saltar mientras la mayoría de las personas allí continuaron la canción en su estribillo sumamente conocido. Pero ella rompió el hechizo enredándose con los cables haciendo una estruendosa caída, cayó de la pequeña tarima hacia el suelo junto a mesa de los chicos.

Una pequeña risa comenzó a escucharse desde el lugar donde había caído Midori. Todos la miraban atónitos desde sus asientos pero nadie se acercaba a ayudarle, mientras la risa de ella inundaba el bar. Antes de que pudiese tan siquiera razonarlo Kyuozo se encontró poniendole una servilleta sobre la fea cortadura que había conseguido en la cabeza y que no debia apretar por los vidrios de botella en ella.

La llamó por su nombre mientras sin remedio la acercaba sobre su pecho ya que tambaleando como estaba solo terminaria en el suelo nuevamente. Era definitivo que o estaba muy mareada o muy borracha, para Kyuzo la chica tenia una combinación de ambas.

-"Midori"

-"Hoooolaaaaaa! ¿te conozco?"

"Nos vimos esta mañana en el Studio." Le aclaró Kyuzo al oído para evitar una conmoción entre la gente. No quería que comenzaran a pedirle autógrafos. Ya que los Trailers estaban ganando público y él tenia una buena toma en uno de ellos.

Pero por supuesto que con Midori nada era sencillo. "Eres Kyuzo, el samurai estatua. ¿Verdad?"

Al rubio le entraron de repente unas enormes ganas de dejarla allí tirada. Pero era demasiado caballeroso para su propio mal. Así que solo la sacó a toda prisa del bar cuando unos murmullos en cuanto al comentario dicho por ella se levantaron entre los presentes.

-"Si, soy Kyuzo y tu tienes un gran corte en la cabeza que hay que curar. ¿De acuerdo?"

Con los ojos cerrados ella le contestó y en un murmullo: "Lo que tu digas."

"_Definitivamente, un problema si la hubiese ignorado y dejado con estos salvajes."_

La sacó caminando hasta fuera del bar, recostada sobre su hombro. Pero una vez fuera la tomó en brazos.

-"¿Qué haces samurai?"

"Llevarte a mi apartamento." Contestó mas serio de lo habitual.

-"Y yo que pensaba que eras mas serio."

Kyuzo ignoró su comentario lleno de sarcasmo humorizado.

Una vez en el apartamento la acostó en su cómodo sofá de tela color marrón, pero le sorprendió la facilidad con la que le fue posible curarle la herida. El alcohol debió hacer efecto de anestésico en ella. Aún así pasó la noche al pendiente de ella, la chica no estaría para cooperar con el en llevarla hasta la habitación así que optó por su sillón rojo frente y un buen libro.

Si fuera otro tipo de hombre se estaría dando de bruces por terminar en su casa con una chica y que esta solo se halla dormido después de haberle manchado su camisa favorita de sangre.

…

Los tenues rayos de sol del amanecer comenzaban a llenar de colores su apartamento y cuando la observó vio su frente perlada de sudor. Al tocarla confirmó sus sospechas sobre la temperatura. Sin más supo que ese día, pese a su costumbre, no iría a trabajar.

"Debería llamar a Kambei para que se hiciese cargo."

. Sabía que no estaba sola, sentía la presencia del rubio como si estuviese escondida dentro de una caja hueca y él hablara desde muy lejos. Pero no fue tanto el murmullo que escuchó de él, mas bien fueron sus palabras, lo que dijo en sí al decir que llamaría a Kambei que le hizo abrir los ojos aunque sintiera que tuviese los parpados cosidos uno con el otro.

"No."

Kyuzo le miró y vio que le miraba suplicante con sus ojos café.

"No le llames." Le confirmó con la voz apagada y algo ronca. "No le digas, por favor."

"¿Por qué?"

'¿Por qué?' le había preguntado él. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué Kambei era su padre? La mataría si lo hiciera, o el chico entonces se apresuraría a llamarle.

"No tienes que cambiar nada de tu rutina por mi. Tampoco me quedaré." Midori comenzó a levantarse del sofá. "Regresaré a mi Hotel, perdona los inconvenientes."

Otra vez la idea de que aquella chica era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido le atacó con fuerzas, mientras le miraba acercarse a la puerta dando traspicones que intentaba inútilmente esconder.

"Al menos…", las palabras salieron antes de tan siquiera poder pensarlas, "tomate un café y permiteme acompañarte hasta tu hotel."

Sacando de todas las fuerzas que tuviese, Midori se sostuvo de la puerta para dedicarle una sonrisa. "No tomo café." Tomó dos bocanadas de aire y comenzó a caminar hacia él. _'Quiza no se de cuenta, quiza no se de cuenta. Solo tomo algo y me voy y caso terminado.'_

"No tienes idea de lo peligrosa que puedo ser con cafeina en el cuerpo." Dijo ella en un vano intento de ser graciosa. Lo gracioso era como el rubio parecia no dejar de moverse hacia todos lados. "Si quieres ayudar al planeta mejor solo dame una taza de chocolate caliente. No querras verme como un niña sobre cargada de azucar."

Lo había logrado. Estaba de pie junto a él y no se había caido. ¡Era grandioso! _"Es grandioso."_ Se dijo así misma mientras la imagen del rubio daba un ultimo salto y todo se volvia negro.

**Hola!**

**Bueno en la escena anterior no hubo ningun review, pero lo importante es que tengo una idea de que anduvieron leyendo el fic, gracias a la grafica de trafico de lectores. Aun asi se siente muy bien abrir tu email y hallar un review. ¿Qué les parece apretar el boton azul y dejar saber al mundo lo que opinan? Por supuesto, todo con respeto tendra una buena recepcion. **


End file.
